Cookies and Cream
by Maya-nii
Summary: *ONESHOT* 'You're gonna pay for that.' 'Make me.' 'Oh, I will.'


A/N: Written under the influence of ice-cream and I was in quite a fluffy mood when I wrote this so… yeah. It's pretty short.

Disclaimer: FoR doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. Y'all know the drill.

---

Fuuko could not sleep.

Okay, that was not surprising considering that she and the rest of the Hokage were fighting the final round against the strongest team in the UBS, Uruha Kurenai. It was normal to lose sleep and be nervous over it.

So, she decided to go to the kitchen to get something to perhaps calm her nerves. She flicked the light switch and almost shrieked when the lights came on and the person seated at the table glared at her.

"M-Mi-chan?" she said weakly, a hand on her chest, "You scared me!"

"Hn," was all he replied. Fuuko moved closer to him and peered at his midnight snack.

"Mi-chan, you eat ice-cream?" she asked, surprised.

"I was hungry," Tokiya replied curtly.

"And cookies and cream, at that," she was impressed, "and here I was expecting your favorite flavor to be mint." Tokiya glowered at her and resumed eating.

Fuuko grinned at him and went to raid the fridge for some food. Ice-cream would do just fine too and seeing the Hokage Iceman eat it was enough to send her stomach growling. She closed the middle part of the fridge and opened the freezer, expecting a tub of ice-cream sitting there, waiting for her.

To her dismay, she found none.

"Mi-chan, where's the ice-cream?" she whined. Tokiya mumbled something in reply.

"What? Please speak up so I can hear your lovely voice," Fuuko said wryly.

"I said I don't know," Tokiya repeated in what sounded like clenched teeth.

"Jeesh, you have such a short fuse," Fuuko grumbled and went to take a seat across him.

She rested her elbow on the table and propped her chin up with her palm… and watched as Tokiya ate. He was no fool. He caught her staring at him and glared at her. Fuuko merely grinned in reply but didn't tear her eyes away.

Soon, she was entranced. Entranced by the way he scooped the ice-cream up onto the spoon and the clinking sound the spoon made when he tapped it occasionally against the bowl. Then, he inserted the spoon into his mouth, the cutlery devoid of ice-cream when he pulled it out. Fuuko grew bored of watching him scoop his ice-cream and focused instead on his mouth.

Her knees went weak when she watched him part his lips to insert the spoon. Oh God, why hadn't she realized that he had such kissable lips? So pink and pouty even though he had it set in a straight line most of the time. _Wait a minute. Was she actually thinking dirty thoughts about the iceman?_ She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. It must be the sleep talking.

"Kirisawa, go to bed," Tokiya's bland voice sliced through her musings.

"Not tired," she replied automatically and then, a sly look crossed her face, "Why Mi-chan, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't," Tokiya sneered, "But it'd be my fault if you don't get enough sleep and end up losing your match and Yanagi-san." Ouch. That hurt.

"I was hungry and thus, I came here," her eyes gleamed, "Hey Mi-chan, I want ice-cream."

"Go get it yourself," came the irritated reply.

"But there's no more left," she whined the only way Fuuko could.

"Tough," Fuuko pouted at that. He was such a meanie. Well, if he would not give it to her, she would just have to get it herself. Her devious grin did not go unnoticed by the man seated across her.

She stood up and pretended to head back towards the room she was sharing with Ganko but tiptoed as silently as she could behind Tokiya. She waited for the opportune moment. Her eyes glinted mischievously when Tokiya raised his arm upwards, ice-cream-covered spoon in hand. Fuuko struck, clamping a hand around his wrist to still it and her mouth attacked the spoon, stripping the cutlery of its load.

"Monkey!" Tokiya exclaimed.

"Mmm… Cookies and cream. Tasty," she grinned, her mouth full.

"That was the last of the ice-cream," he growled.

"Tough," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're paying for that,"

"Make me," she taunted, glad that she had upped him on something.

"Oh I will," he muttered.

Fuuko's triumphant laughter was cut off when his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened when her brain took in everything. She fought the urge to pinch herself. Not a good way to ruin such a romantic moment. Wait… did that mean that she enjoyed this?

"Mmmmphhhhh," she tried to get a word in edgewise but Tokiya refused to pull away.

Her legs shook when he snaked his tongue into her mouth, lapping the remnants of the ice-cream she had stolen from him. Fuuko was sure that when he was done, all the ice-cream taste in her mouth would have been gone. It was a pleasant sensation actually. His cold lips against her warm ones.

They broke apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily. Fuuko was sure that her lips, as well as her face, were red now.

"Um… ano…" Fuuko started awkwardly.

"Told you I'd make you pay," Tokiya smirked triumphantly at her.

"That was low," she muttered.

"But it got the job done," he shrugged, "That should teach you to steal anymore of my ice-cream." Fuuko sulked, her tongue rolling around in her mouth, savoring whatever that was left of the ice-cream.

"Go to bed, Kirisawa," Tokiya said again but this time, it was not as cold as before.

"Shut up. I'll go to bed when I feel like it," she stuck her tongue out at him again. He eyed her tongue warily.

"Don't tell me you need a goodnight kiss as well?" Fuuko stared at him in surprise. Was that supposed to be a joke? No, his face was straight and devoid of any humor. She narrowed her eyes at him, fighting down the flush that was threatening to engulf her body.

"Shut up," she repeated and stormed off to her room.

Fuuko went to bed that night with a smile on her face, dreaming about ice-cream and kisses.

**OWARI**

---

End Note: Eto… (scratches head) I think my plot went down the drain halfway through the fic. I got sidetracked and what have you. Well, don't forget to review.


End file.
